dotafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Demise101
Welcome to my talk page! My archives: [[User_talk:Demise101/Archive1|1]] May you please enter the in order that we may converse in a gentlemanly fashion. Ivo09~I did it for the lulz.~ 22:26, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Pit lord is missing, almost 1/5 of the herolist in the sandbox is linked and holy shit I am already pissed at the messed up URLs. A certain idiot got all his edits by renaming and not redirecting half the hero pages. Ivo09~I did it for the lulz.~ 09:03, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Dota 2 Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. Just wanted to let you know that I will be adding some more information about DOTA 2. Also, if possible - we would like to get this game featured more prevalent on your main page and your Wiki's navigation. Would it be ok to slightly tweak these elements? Re I don't understand, you can't edit, but you can vote on nominations... :Errr what?? : DURR Oh wow henry would add darren but not us to his ranked team... LOL enjoy your 500 elo henry. Ivo09~I did it for the lulz.~ 10:16, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Also, I lol'd Ivo09~I did it for the lulz.~ 10:22, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Wow you still look at the LoL Wiki. That's kind of sad. :Wow you actually took the time to hunt down my post, click the link and make an immature comment about it, looks like I'll have to put an end to your trolling and bickering for good. Ivo09~I did it for the lulz.~ 02:09, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, you guys sort it out among yourselves. Please try not to bicker Too much. LoL Wiki So why is it that you can't edit the LoL Wiki exactly? :But you were on chat the other day.. ::I'm confused. I don't know what a "real computer" is...aren't all computers real computers? It doesn't matter I guess. HNNG The items we ''do ''have should no longer be outdated. Ivo09~I did it for the lulz.~ 22:45, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Contacting you I want to explain something to you, could you please tell me on how to contact you? Thanks. Khronosforce 16:04, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I did just do a bunch of major edits without logging in, come at me. (PS I AM AN IDIOT) Ivo09~I did it for the lulz.~ 08:14, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Help Hey Demise. I would like to help add on DotA 2. Like stats or something (Just not pictures). Dah' Blob 12:49, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Bonjour here's the link The quote I said in chat was from him in response to my reply on the forum and deletion of the affiliate page. 15:10, January 5, 2012 (UTC) If the translator you talked to asks for my steam ID it's Leviathan. Demise- Thank you for welcoming me to the wiki. I wasn't trying to insult the wiki on my page, nearly stating a clear fact. It's a little concerning that there is not even a standard list of heroes. Heroes and Items are the core of the game. To not even have a consolidated list (I haven't even taken a glimpse at items yet) of heroes is conveneince missing to the as is incomplete databass of heroes that should make up the core of your wiki. I saw the sandbox thread quite often while searching the box for champions that may have been titled elsewise (but just non-existant) when constructing my own list, and found the list that Ivo09 created to be rather lackluster with broken links. Because the pages were remade or transfered after the creation of that list or not, theres very few champions linked, only half of them work regardless. I thought I would compile a list, and mark which heroes dont yet have a page, and then get a page started for them. From there, there would be an easy list to grab all the heroes and standardize each hero page so they have the same template for better consistancy. A couple day project, but somebody with enough free time as myself should be able to knock it out in no time at all. Albiet redundant, yes, having an attribute specific-faction specific, listing, I feel that's somewhat the point of a wiki. A web of information that you can get to any point from anywhere. Sure, maybe it doesn't matter which faction a particular strength champion heils from, but some people just want to know that sort of thing. Or perhaps they want to know what all champions they can choose from that are strength on the sentinel side. Just tid-bits of information however meaningless are what make the bulk of the wiki. I will succeed though, I agree that I am unaware how the categories work. Oh right on. My mistake, I didn't even take the time to search if images were already uploaded or not. I like these better, the .pngs give it a higher quality. Whoops, forgot to do the whole WuuSauce 23:22, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Re I agree with you. The wiki has no rules, and the rules we do have aren't even enforced, which can get a bit irritating. Also, I have to say that you do treat me very poorly, with an unknown reason, which is my base reason for making accusations the way I did. :Sigh, it quote obvious you're just jealous of me. Ever since you became an admin, you have decided to look down on me. Continue to think the poisonous things you do, because I am not the one losing anything.